


You Finally Get the Chance to Show Your Childhood Bed Some Action

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Malfoy Manor, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's never had sex in his childhood bedroom. Harry figures at least <i>one</i> of them should experience that particular right of passage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Finally Get the Chance to Show Your Childhood Bed Some Action

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This is actually the second thing I ever wrote, but I decided not to post these in the order I wrote them. 
> 
> Thanks to and for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
>  
> 
> **FYI: Posting a day early because I am leaving in a few hours on vacation. There will be no updates to the series for the next two weeks (March 10 & 17) as I will be out of the country. I'll be back to regularly scheduled posting on March 24. :D**

"It's much...bluer than I imagined," Harry said carefully. Draco had just brought him up to his beautifully pristine bedroom in Malfoy Manor, and Harry wasn't quite sure how to react. The interior was huge, easily twice the size of Harry's room at home, with three crisp white walls and an accent wall covered in a lightly patterned navy wallpaper.

Large windows facing out on the lawn were framed by curtains in a corresponding blue, though Harry was sure Draco would be horrified to hear him refer to the rich color with such a pedestrian term. No, it was probably sapphire or azure or that barrel color Draco was so fond of, not that Harry could tell the difference. But it did compliment the solid ornate furniture that decorated the room: a beautiful mahogany wardrobe; an expensive and intimidating desk; a chest of drawers, and a large bed with wooden posts, carved with an intricate swirls.

"I suppose you expected something a bit more green, hmm," Draco responded, raising his eyebrows and walking farther into the room.

Harry closed the door and trailed after him. "Well, when you put it like that, it sounds ridiculous."

"It _is_ ridiculous. But I was expecting your room to be covered in gaudy red and gold, so I suppose you're not the only one."

Draco perched gingerly on the rich blue and grey bedspread, leaning back against his arms as Harry continued to take in the room. It was definitely impressive, but it just seemed so _cold_.

"Is this how it looked when you lived here?" Harry inquired, joining Draco at the edge of the bed.

"More or less. There were a few more books and quills about, and I usually had some quidditch gear laying around, but everything else is the same."

He couldn't help but picture a tiny Draco sitting alone in this big, too perfect room and Harry shivered, the thought filling him with a strange, sad, longing, that was a little terrifying in its intensity. 

When it was just the two of them fooling around in Harry's flat or laughing softly over a meal in a quiet Muggle restaurant, it was easy to feel how well they fit together, how their jagged edges seemed to line up so perfectly. Harry couldn't deny that Draco had become one of the most important people in his life.

But surrounded by the opulence of Malfoy Manor, it was hard to ignore how different their backgrounds really were. Maybe it was just a product of the tense meal they had just shared with Draco's parents. Their politely restrained dislike reminding him that he would never truly understand their world. Either way, he suddenly felt a desperate need to lighten the mood, to prove that this was _something_ , that they could _work_.

"So," he began casually, trying to shake off his melancholy, "this bed ever see any action?"

Draco gave him an incredulous look. "Are you _mad_? With my parents right down the hall?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "They aren't _right down the hall_ Draco. You're practically in an entirely different wing!"

"Yes, well," Draco sniffed, "it's not like they weren't having the house-elves keep an eye on me," Draco paused, his expression souring. "Besides, by the time I was old enough to really _want_ to do anything, I was a little...preoccupied with avoiding our house guests."

 _Fuck!_ , Harry thought to himself. This was not the direction he wanted things to go.

Scooting closer to Draco, he murmured, "Well, I think that's a terrible shame. Here you have a perfectly lovely bed, and it hasn't even been been properly broken in yet."

"Oh?" Draco replied as he turned to face Harry. "And what do you suggest we do about that?"

Harry cupped the right side of Draco's face gently, sweeping his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. He kissed him sweetly, before standing up and pushing Draco back flat against the bed.

"I suggest _you_ lie there and do your best not to go off like a school boy, while _I_ suck your cock until you come down my throat." 

Draco let out a slightly strangled gasp as Harry knelt down at the foot of the bed. He ran his hands possessively up the back of Draco's calves, circling around his knees, pressing down lightly against the firm muscle of his thighs, and finally resting them on Draco's hipbones. His hands framed Draco's groin and Harry could feel his cock plumping up, straining against the layers of fabric to nudge against Harry's thumb.

"That work for you?" Harry inquired pleasantly, as he inched his hands up towards the waistband of Draco's trousers.

Draco raised his head up from the bed and looked down his body, focusing on Harry's fingers toying with his zipper.

"I suppose, if you _insist_ ," Draco responded magnanimously, the heat in his gaze betraying his desire.

"Excellent!" Harry immediately undid the button and slid the zipper down, peeling the trousers open. Draco's cock was already hard, his green, silk briefs stretched tight around the rigid flesh. 

"Looks like you're really taking that schoolboy comment to heart. We've barely even started and you're already hard for me."

Harry trailed his fingers lightly over the bulge, smiling at the slight hitch in Draco's breath. He'd planned on removing his pants quickly, but the sight of Draco's hard prick, outlined in green silk, was too tempting to ignore. He wondered what Draco tasted like through the cloth and leaned down to mouth at the base, soaking the fabric as he sucked along the side of Draco's prick. Draco was hot beneath his lips, and though it was surprisingly erotic, sucking Draco through his pants, Harry found himself frustrated by the barrier, wanting to feel the smooth skin of Draco on his tongue.

"Enough teasing! Didn't you say something about sucking my cock?"

Harry leaned up and gave Draco's belly a quick kiss, before grabbing the waistband of the opened trousers and the silk pants, and, with a quick wriggle from Draco, dragging them down to his feet.

Draco's cock laid exposed against his stomach. Thick and long and flushed with blood against Draco's pale skin. Precome was already started to bead at the tip and a thick drop slid slowly down the side of Draco's abs. 

Shuffling closer, Harry reached out and grabbed Draco's erection at the base, giving it a few measured strokes. He kissed his way up Draco's thigh, burying his nose in the crease of his groin, sucking a messy bruise into the thin skin. He breathed deep, nosing the curls at the base of Draco's cock. Harry loved the way Draco smelled; the thick, heady smell of his arousal never failed to make his heart race.

Unable to resist any longer, he dipped his head and gave a firm, broad lick along the underside from root to tip. Draco shuddered in response as he repeated the action on each side, coating Draco's cock in a thin sheen of saliva. Satisfied, he slowly pulled the foreskin back from the swollen head and rubbed it across his mouth, smearing the pearling liquid across his lips. He licked it off with a happy hum, savouring the salty taste, and opened his mouth, resting the tip just inside as he massaged the sensitive underside with his tongue.

" _Merlin_ Harry, just suck me!" Draco commanded, his voice wavering in frustration.

This always seemed to happen when Harry went down on Draco. He usually intended to get straight down to business, but for some reason ended up dragging it out, touching and teasing Draco and finding out all the different things he liked. He was fairly certain he had an unhealthy fascination with Draco's cock. 

Opening his mouth wide, he carefully took Draco into his mouth. He'd only started doing this since he'd begun dating Draco, and though he had definitely improved, he still couldn't take Draco's entire length. It bothered him more than it probably should, and every time he went down on Draco, he pushed himself a little bit farther. He never would have thought that he would love sucking cock this much, but there was something so freeing in it. He loved the way Draco tasted and felt: on his lips, against the inside of his cheek, in the back of his throat. He loved the thick, heavy weight of Draco on his tongue, and the glorious friction as his cock slid over his sensitive taste buds. He even loved the sweet ache in his jaw and the occasional raspiness of his voice afterwards. It had gotten to the point where he'd often had vivid fantasies of kneeling in front of Draco, head tilted back, looking up into his heated eyes as Draco fucked roughly into his throat. He moaned at the thought, and Draco's hips jerked as the sound vibrated around his cock.

Knowing Draco liked it wet, he pulled off slowly, letting the saliva in his mouth dribble down the sides of the shaft. Harry pumped it a few more times to distribute the wetness and went back down, bobbing his head rhythmically and stroking what couldn't fit in his mouth. He glanced up and saw Draco's hands fisted tight in the fabric of the comforter by his sides, likely in an effort to not wind them through Harry's hair and pull him farther down onto his cock. His eyes were screwed shut, his breath leaving him in harsh pants, and Harry could tell he was trying to hold onto the last slivers of his control. His hips were twitching slightly, unconsciously following the heat of Harry's mouth. 

Harry wanted to _wreck_ him. Wanted to take him apart with his mouth until he was begging, and writhing, and ruined for anybody else.

His own erection twitched in his boxers, reminding him of his neglected arousal and the task at hand. A shock of blue fluttering curtain caught his eye and he remembered where they were, that he was blowing Draco in his childhood bedroom, while his parents were wandering around somewhere in the manor. He'd teased Draco about being in a separate wing, but he couldn't deny he was abit worried they might burst in at any moment. Though a very small part of him was viciously pleased at the thought; thinking about the look of shocked horror on their faces as they saw Harry Potter on his knees before their son, sucking cock like he was desperate for it. He wanted them to see that Draco was _his_ and he was Draco's in turn. That their cold disapproval couldn't drive them apart.

Suppressing those quietly possessive thoughts, he renewed his efforts, determined to get Draco off as quickly as possible and hoping Draco's moans didn't reach his parents' ears. The head of Draco's cock nudged up against his throat and he fought the urge to gag for a moment before pulling off and taking several deep breaths. He nuzzled his cheek against the the side of Draco's erection, before taking it back in, closing his eyes and focusing on the full feeling of Draco inside him.

"F -- Fuck!" Draco stuttered. "Oh, I'm close. Fuck, I'm so close Harry."

Harry maintained his pace, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard with every slide up his cock, cork-screwing his hand in counterpoint. Draco's thighs tensed and that was all the warning Harry had before Draco came with a cry, semen flooding his mouth. Come dribbled out the sides of his mouth as he attempted to swallow, a few thick strands sliding down Draco's cock as Harry pulled off with a wet pop. 

Draco's cock was starting to soften against his thigh, and Harry brought his mouth down to clean off the rest of Draco's come; chasing the taste of him, still wanting to take in as much of Draco as he was allowed.

Draco was still laying flat on the bed, staring absently up at the ceiling, and shivering with the aftershocks of his orgasm, spasming slightly with each pass of Harry's tongue over his sensitive prick.

"Feel defiled?" Harry asked. Gently, he pulled up Draco's pants from where they were pooled around his feet. He had Draco lift up his hips, and tucked him back in, feeling a rush of affection at the intimacy.

"Thoroughly," Draco replied with a genuine smile as he stood up. "Shall I…" He trailed off, reaching eagerly for the button of Harry's jeans, cupping his hand around the bulge of Harry's still-hard cock.

Harry gave a guttural groan. "I would love you to. But let's wait until we get back to mine, yeah?"

He backed away towards the door, eager to leave the Manor behind for the warmth of his flat. "I think this bed has been well broken in, but I have a sofa back home that has been sadly neglected."

"Well we can't have that, now can we?" Draco stepped forward, linking their hands together, and dragging Harry towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
